ozhbotvfandomcom-20200214-history
Bobby Cannavale
Robert M. "Bobby" Cannavale (born May 3, 1970 is an American actor known for his leading role as Bobby Caffey in the first two seasons of the television series Third Watch. He also had a recurring role on the comedy series Will & Grace as Officer Vince D'Angelo, Will's long-term boyfriend. Career Cannavale began his acting career in the theater – with no acting training – and gained early film roles in Night Falls on Manhattan (1997) and The Bone Collector (1999), Cannavale became well-known when he starred as Bobby Caffey for two seasons on Third Watch. Following this, in 2001, he starred with Alan Arkin in 100 Centre Street – which was written and directed by Sidney Lumet, his then-father-in-law. In 2002, he joined the cast of Ally McBeal for the last five episodes but the show was then cancelled. Following this, he starred with Yancey Arias and Sheryl Lee in the miniseries Kingpin. In 2003, Cannavale briefly appeared on the last two episodes of Oz. From 2004 to 2006, he had a recurring guest role on Will & Grace as Vince D'Angelo, the first long-term boyfriend for Will (Eric McCormack) on the show. For this role, he won his first Emmy Award as "Outstanding Guest Star in a Comedy Series" in 2005. He has also appeared in the films Snakes on a Plane, The Guru (2002), Shall We Dance? (2004) and Romance & Cigarettes (2005), and guest starred in Sex and the City, Six Feet Under, Oz, Law & Order – and its spin-off series Law & Order: Criminal Intent and Law & Order: Special Victims Unit. He appeared in The Take (2007) alongside John Leguizamo and Tyrese Gibson, as Agent Steve Perelli. Cannavale serves as the voice of Corado R. Ciarlo known as "Babe," in the Ken Burns' PBS film series The War (the story of World War II) from the perspective of the men who fought in combat and their loved ones at home. Cannavale also read the audiobook version of Richard Price's 2008 novel Lush Life. On August 25, 2008, ABC ordered his pilot Cupid, a remake of the 1998 program which had starred Jeremy Piven and Paula Marshall, to series. In the new version of the series, Cannavale starred opposite Sarah Paulson with script development overseen by original series creator Rob Thomas. ABC debuted Cupid on March 31, 2009, but it was canceled on May 19, 2009. In 2008, he received a Tony Award nomination for his role as Dennis in the Broadway play, Mauritius.[[|9]] CBS has announced Cannavale will reprise his role of Det. Eddie Saccardo on the television show, Cold Case, for at least three episodes, starting with the third episode of the upcoming Season 7.[[|10]] Cannavale was also in the film Win Win in 2011, as Terry Delfino. He is currently starring in the Broadway play The Motherfucker With the Hat alongside Chris Rock and Annabella Sciorra. On May 3, 2011 (his 41st birthday), he was nominated for a Tony Award for his leading role in that production.[[|11]] Cannavale is also starring in the new season (2012) of Nurse Jackie, for which he was nominated for a Primetime Emmy Award for Outstanding Guest Actor in a Comedy Series. Filmography *''I'm Not Rappaport'' (1996) *''Night Falls on Manhattan'' (1997) *''When Trumpets Fade'' (1998) (TV) *''Third Watch'' (1999) (TV series) *''The Bone Collector'' (1999) *''Gloria'' (1999) *''Sex and the City'' (2000) (TV series) *''3 A.M.'' (2001) *''100 Centre Street'' (2001) (TV series) *''The Devil and Daniel Webster'' (2001) *''The Guru'' (2002) *''Washington Heights'' (2002) Angel *''Kingpin'' (2003) (mini series) *''The Station Agent'' (2003) *''The Breakup Artist'' (2004) *''Oz'' (2003) (TV Series, Season 6, 2 episodes) *''Shall We Dance'' (2004) *''Haven'' (2004) *''Fresh Cut Grass'' (2004) *''Will & Grace'' (2004) (TV series) *''Recipe for a Perfect Christmas'' (2005) *''Romance & Cigarettes'' (2005) *''The Exonerated'' (2005) (TV) *''Happy Endings'' (2005) *''Nurse Jackie ( TV series)'' (2012) *''Fast Food Nation'' (2006) *''Snakes on a Plane'' (2006) *''The Night Listener'' (2006) *''10 Items or Less'' (2006) *''Dedication'' (2007) *''100 Feet'' (2008) *''The Promotion'' (2008) *''The Take'' (2008) *''Diminished Capacity'' (2008) *''Brief Interviews with Hideous Men'' (2008) *''Paul Blart Mall Cop'' (2009) *''Cupid'' (2009) (TV series) *''Cold Case'' (2008–2009) *''The Other Guys'' (2010) *''Blue Bloods'' (2010) *''Tower Heist'' (2011) *''Win Win'' (2011) *''Modern Family'' (2012) (TV series) *''Nurse Jackie'' (2012) (TV series) *''Boardwalk Empire'' (2012) (TV series) Category:Actors